fmawc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Alphonse Elric
''Alphonse Elric ''is a Strength-based Tanky spellcaster, and a member of the Alchemists Team. He has perhaps some of the best survivability in the game and great disruption abilities, and can potentially deal high DPS with his R if given the proper set-up. Abilities: '''D, Hide: '''Alphonse hides the target unit inside of his hollow metal body. This protects the target from all damage while they are inside, but causes Alphonse to have his attack speed lowered bu 40%. The target can get out of Alphonse's body early by typing -release or -r. Alphonse can also click the Ability again to release them. Alphonse cannot stuff large targets inside of himself such as Armstrong. 70 second cooldown. '''Passive F, Metal Body: '''Reduces all physical damage received by 30% and boosts armor by 15. '''Q, Stone Hand: '''Alphonse Transmutes a stone hand up out of the ground to crush his enemies in the target 350 AoE, dealing damage and stunning them. 30 second cooldown, 900 cast range. 300/350/400/450/500 damage. 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 Stun. '''W, Unfeeling Body: '''Alphonse's metallic body means he doesn't feel pain. Using this ability will cause Alphonse to heal from all damage done to him for 10 seconds, except for damage from Father. This ability can be used while Alphonse is stunned (not in knockback) or debuffed to instantly remove all negative debuffs from himself. 72/67/62/57/52 second cooldown. '''E, Quicksand: '''Conjures quicksand at the target area, which deals damage to enemies, slows their movement speed, and pulls them towards the center of the spell. Enemies are not stunned and can walk against the pull of the quicksand. Lasts 9 seconds. 35/45/55/65/75% of Alchemy + 5/7/9/11/13 damage per second, 300/345/390/435/480 AoE. '''R, Epicenter: '''Alphonse transmutes an epicenter at the target point in a channeled ability. This will cause 100 damage per second and slow all enemies within 500 range of the epicenter. Greater damage is dealt in the center of the spell. 75 second cooldown. 150/200/250 Bonus damage per second at the center. 20/30/40% movement speed slow, 40/55/70% attack speed slow. Tips: Alphonse is perhaps the best Tank the alchemists have, being able to shield teammates and gain what is essentially invulnerability+ in the form of his W. This fact coupled with his decent damage and good CC makes him and incredibly strong pick that is good for new players but also can have a lot of potential on veteran ones. Alphonse can hide a teammate right before the hit the Yok Island teleportation point to trigger the Yok timer while keeping the teammate outside of the Yok area, the teammate will still gain stats when the timer ends and get teleported back to the Yok entry point. He can also use hide to drag a teammate into Yok with him to help him yok, though they wont gain stats. He is also a great character to hold the items cause he is unlikely to die if he doesn't get blocked or go alone. And his high durability let him use all the items even more than one time during a teamfight. Also the fact that his "Quicksand" skill is low cooldown and scales with alchemy gives him a lot of power if gets alchemy boost items. Proper timing of W is very important, cause you want to use it during AoE enemy skills or during enemy buffs. Like Cornello sands, envy Q or Kimblee E. But have careful or not use the W too soon or they will just don't attack you. Alphonse combo's well with his brother, Edward Elric. And his Father, Hohenheim. alphonseskin.png|Iron Giant skin alphonseshit.png|Terrible unused Alphonse model Category:Alchemist Team Category:Alchemists Category:Playable Characters Category:Tanks Category:Strength Characters